The present invention relates to a wiper device.
Vehicles such as automobiles are provided with wiper devices for wiping water droplets or the like adhering to a window glass surface. A wiper device includes a wiper motor, a pivot shaft connected to the wiper motor, an arm head fixed to the pivot shaft, and a wiper arm attached to the arm head. When the wiper motor is driven, the pivot shaft rotates back and forth within a predetermined angular range.
Normally, the wiper arm is mounted to be pivotal with respect to the arm head. The wiper arm pivots with respect to the arm head to be switched between a state in which it is adjacent to the surface to be wiped and a state in which it is away from the glass surface.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-298146 proposes a configuration for restricting the pivoting of the wiper arm in a direction away from the surface to be wiped. In the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-298146, a cover is mounted to the arm head. A stopper that restricts the pivoting of the wiper arm is integrally formed on an inner surface of the cover. The stopper projects to a front side of a swing direction of the wiper arm from the inner surface of the cover. In accordance with the configuration, when the wiper arm is swung in the direction away from the surface to be wiped, the stopper of the cover comes into abutment against the wiper arm. The above-mentioned pivoting of the wiper arm is thereby restricted.
However, in some cases, a sufficient space cannot be ensured for the stopper at the above-mentioned position on the inner surface of the cover depending on a cover shape or an arrangement form. In this case, it becomes difficult to restrict the pivoting of the wiper arm.